


Too Much Isn't Nearly Enough

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Begging, Community: hp_may_madness, Dildos, Dirty Talk, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts “Wait for it.” and ‘sex toys’ from Day 22 of hp_may_madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Isn't Nearly Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/37117.html)

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Charlie coos, one hand gently stroking through Teddy’s hair and the other slowly moving the dildo in and out of his arse.

“Ohhhhhh,” Teddy moans, head dropping forward onto his arms, pushing back towards Charlie, trying to impale himself quicker on the toy.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Ted. I’ve never seen anyone take such a big cock so beautifully. You were made to be fucked. You’re perfect.” Charlie spoke reverently, his voice thick with lust as he trailed kisses down Teddy’s spine, all the time not ceasing the infuriatingly slow pace of the dildo.

Teddy didn’t understand how Charlie could be so obviously affected, yet keep to the steady pace. It was torture.

“Please, Charlie…”

“Yes, darling?”

“I need you inside me, Charlie, _please_.”

Charlie hummed in contented contemplation. “I don’t think so.”

“Then go faster, or touch me, or let me touch myself or, just, _anything_ , Charlie, _please_! I _need_ to come!”

“But I love you like this, sweetheart,” Charlie chuckled darkly, “You’re such a lovely, desperate little slut, begging for me… It’s all too beautiful. My boy...”

“P-please!” Teddy choked out, near to tears of frustration.

“Wait for it, baby… I’ll make it worthwhile, promise.”


End file.
